


A Friend in Need

by everyanimecat



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Female-presenting Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyanimecat/pseuds/everyanimecat
Summary: Piers is worried about Marnie, so you help him make sure she’s safe.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	A Friend in Need

It was the evening of the Gym Leader Ball Chairman Rose was throwing in honor of his return to his position as league chairman. All of the gym leaders were there, including Piers and Opal, though they were both technically ex-leaders. Leon was in attendance as well. It was a formal affair; all the men were dressed in suits, and the women were in either suits of their own or fancy dresses. Marnie and Nessa had helped you choose yours, and you looked and felt amazing.

Though you tried your best to mingle with everyone, alcohol at the event made it harder and harder for you to hide your preference for Piers. You two had been dating in secret for some time, but you both had decided to keep it on the down-low until you adjusted to your new fame as the Champion. You were seated at the bar next to Piers, knees touching, while you talked to Raihan on your other side. During a lull in the conversation, Piers turned to you with a concerned look on his face. “I’m worried about Marnie,” he said. He pointed over to where she sat at a table with a few of the other gym leaders. She looked pretty out of it and still had a full drink in front of her. As you watched, she took another sip.

“Nice talking to you, Raihan!” you grinned at him, pushing yourself away from the bar. Piers followed right behind you as you headed for Marnie. “Hey, Marnie,” you addresses her. It took a moment for her to realize you were speaking to her. You bit your lip. “I think I’ve had too much to drink and I want to go up to bed. Would you come with me? I don’t want everyone to think I’m a lightweight going to bed early.” Behind you, Piers tried to make it look like he wasn’t paying attention.

Marnie scowled at him anyway, but said to you, “I feel fine!”

“Please Marnie, I’ll be embarrassed if you don’t come with me. I drank to much,” you didn’t have to try hard to sell it since it bordered on truth.

She took another gulp of her drink and stood. “Alright, Champ.” You took her arm and leaned just enough on her that she could feel it, but not enough to throw her off balance. You winked at Piers, who started to follow the two of you out of the party.

You told Marnie your room number and half-lead her there, still trying to make her feel like she was doing you a favor. You fumbled a bit with the card key for the door, this time not acting. Marnie lead you in, and you nodded your head over your shoulder to Piers to let him know he could come in too. “Please, Marnie, I’m still a bit embarrassed. Would you change into your pajamas with me so I don’t feel so alone?”

“This is your room, my pajamas aren’t here,” she replied, slowly blinking.

“Piers, go get your sister’s things for her,” you said. “Let’s have some water while we wait, I’m so thirsty.”

“I don’t want any water,” Marnie pouted.

“Please, it’ll make me feel better.”

“Alright,” she said. She sat down on the bed and you went to the bathroom to fill two cups from the tap. She dutifully drank the water when it was handed to her. You downed yours as well.

Piers quickly returned with Marnie’s things. “We’ll take turns changing in the bathroom since Piers is here,” you said to her. She nodded and took the clothes from him. “Wait!” You called. You walked over and unzipped her dress for her. “All set.”

“Thanks,” she mumbled, pulling the door to the bathroom closed behind her.

“Will you get mine?” you asked Piers, brushing your hair out of the way so he could get the top of the zipper. He obliged, trailing the zipped ever so slowly down your spine. Once it was at the bottom, he gently brushed his fingertips over your exposed skin. You leaned back into his touch, but straightened again when Marnie emerged from the bathroom in her sleepwear. “My turn,” you said. You changed as quickly as you safely could. “Thanks so much for your help, Marnie. Just one last thing,” you said.

“What is it?” she asked. Her eyelids were drooping.

“It’s just...I’m a little embarrassed to be getting in bed this early. Would you mind staying with me for a few minutes, just until I fall asleep?” She furrowed her brows. “You don’t have to sleep at all, you don’t even have to close your eyes. Please, won’t you?” You begged.

Marnie’s expression calmed. “Just for a minute,” she said. She pulled the covers down enough to slip underneath them, and you laid down next to her on top of the blankets. “Hey, what—“

“I’m going to sleep on top of the blankets,” you said. “I’m a bit too warm just now.”

Marnie quieted down and closed her eyes. You almost thought she was asleep when she spoke. “You know, Piers fancies you.”

You flicked your eyes over to Piers, who Marnie must’ve forgotten was in the room. “I think he’d be cross if he found out you told me,” you said to her.

“He’s too shy to do anything about it, so you’ll have to make the first move.” Marnie gave a little yawn, eyes still closed. “He talks about you all the time. I think he loves you,” she went on.

“Maybe he’ll tell me someday,” you said. “You want to know a secret, Marn?” You glanced up at Piers and said, “I love Piers, too.”

Marnie’s even breathing and lack of reply told you she was properly asleep. You slid off of the bed and padded over to the door where Piers waited. “Marnie was s’posed to room with you, right? I’ll just trade with her for tonight,” you said. Piers still look dumbstruck by the whole exchange, but his expression was slowly changing into a smile. You grabbed a few things you’d need for the morning and headed out into the hallway followed by Piers. You looked at him and tilted your head. “Lead the way,” you said. 

Piers turned down the hall and lead you a few doors down to the room he’d been supposed to share with his sister. Inside were two beds, which you had just enough time to notice, because the door to the room had barely closed before Piers pushed you up against it. “I love you,” he whispered into your ear, then started kissing your cheek.

“I love you, too,” you said, taking his face in your hands and pulling him into a proper kiss.


End file.
